Sam's song
by Whydouneedtoknow
Summary: It's a songfic to Sara Baralilles's King of Anything. Read it. You know you want to.XXONESHOTXX


My name is Sam. I had it all. The perfect friends, the perfect life, and the perfect girl. Her name is Max. I don't want to talk about it. My friends dumped me about a week after she did. My life was left in shambles after my parents were arrested for embezzelment. And now I'm sitting at this karaoke bar. I'm only 19. "And our next singer, singing her original song, 'King of Anything' Maximum Ride!" I had the guts to look up. There she was, about to sing. I saw her send a sweet smile to this one guy. I got extra-jealous. She began to sing.

"_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
>While I look outside<br>So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by<em>

You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked<br>So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
>And get out of here fast<p>

I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
>There's no one here to save<p>

Who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
>Swear you know best<br>But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
>And ride off into your delusional sunset<p>

I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
>But you'll neveer see.<p>

You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps  
>You got the talking down, just not the listening<p>

And who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
>While I just hurt and hide<br>Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide

Who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

Who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown, babe."

The crowd roared. I was about to cry. Maybe I was an "Insolent Pig" as she put it. Maybe I'm not worth it. Maybe she was right. I got to get her back. I looked at her, and saw her sneak a kiss from the black-haired boy. I guess it's too late. She's his now. I guess she's right. We won't ride off into my delousional sunet. My name was Sam, and I was too stupid to realize I had it all.

Max's POV

God, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm finally going to sing. I'm finally going to live my dream. The dream that "Insolent Pig" was too stupid to realize would ever come true. "Max! Hurry!" Nudge and Angel yelled. I saw Gazzy and Iggy over by Fang. I walked over to them, and sneaked a kiss from Fang. "Good luck." he whispered, and Gazzy made an ewww... Gross face. I giggled. Yes, me, the amazing Maximum Ride giggled. "And now, our next singer, singing her original song, 'King of Anything' MAXIMUM RIDE!" I sprinted onstage, and looked at the audience. I saw the drunken face of he-who-must-not-be-named, and I smiled sweetly at Fang. He smiled back. I began to sing.

Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
>While I look outside<br>So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by<p>

You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked<br>So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
>And get out of here fast<p>

I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
>There's no one here to save<p>

Who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
>Swear you know best<br>But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
>And ride off into your delusional sunset<p>

I'm not the one who's lost with no direction,

But you'll never see

You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps  
>You got the talking down, just not the listening<p>

And who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
>While I just hurt and hide<br>Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide

Who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

Who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be?<br>Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown, babe. "

I walked down, and kissed Fang with all I had, what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

**I loveith you guys, and I'll update soon. Tell me if you want me to make a story out of this.**

**Byes~~~~~~DANi Ride 4eva!~~~~~~~~~Byes  
><strong>


End file.
